Una ultima oportunidad
by aira2304
Summary: shuichi termina su relación con yuki tras descubrir su engaño, shuichi espera un bebe de yuki, tendra que saber cono afrontar lo que se viene.
1. sinopsis

la relación de shindou shuichi y yuki eiri lleva dos años, shuichi esta cansado del comportamiento de yuki, pero la gota que derrama el vaso es cuando el descubre que yuki le a sido infiel, no una o dos veces, centenares de veces, shuichi decide terminar con la relación, pero el destino medirá su coraje, shuichi recibe una noticia, no sabe si sentirse feliz o triste, pero lo que el sabe es que nada ni nadie le hará daño de nuevo.

Y que protegerá a su bebe a toda costa.


	2. cap 1

En una noche lluviosa, en un pequeño departamento se encontraba la estrella naciente, el vocalista de una de las bandas que a tenido gran recibimiento, shindou shuichi se encontraba llorando en el regazo de su compañero de grupo, guitarrista y mejor amigo hiro ( _no me se su apellido_ B-p) , aunque no era la primera ves que lloraba por yuki

hiro: ha shuichi calmate y dime que hizo ese hijo de pu...

shuichi:... me en..ga..ño hiro, lo encontré hip en el depar...tamen...hip..to con un...a mu..hip..jer..hip

hiro: ya ya tranquilo todo pasar , encontraras a alguien mejor, que te valore, y te quiere

shuichi: ya calmado - perdón por venir a molestar te, se que en tu estado debes estar en reposo

hiro: no te preocupes tu sobrino o sobrina esta creciendo sano y fuerte ( si escucharon bien, esta embarazado!!!!!)

shuichi: ya no quiero sufrir por alguien que no me valora, quiero que empecemos en otro lugar lejos de Japón

hiro: estas diciendo que quieres ...

shuichi: si , dile a k que acepto nos iremos a usa

hiro: estas seguro?

shuichi: si, ya no hay nada que me ate a Japón, quiero empezar en otro lugar lejos de yuki

 ** _perdón por no actualizar es que la inspiración es poca, se que el capitulo esta chico pero el siguiente sera mas largo_**


	3. cap dos

_«en ultimas noticias informamos que el vocalista de la banda bad luck shindou shuichi a roto su relación de dos años con el famoso escritor novelista yuki eiri, la información lo recibimos del mánager de la banda k, no a querido darnos mas información ni el, ni la antigua pareja._

 _También nos informo que seguirán con su carrera pero en estados unidos , con el nombre de gravitation_ _, y serán acompañados por sakuma ryuichi que a estado muy cerca de shindou shuichi, esto nos huele a una nueva pareja..._

 _yuki apago el televisor enojado_

 **Narra yuky eiri**

hasta cuando te durara tu berrinche querido shuichi, con que decidiste llevarlo mas allá diciendo a la prensa que terminamos, ja, cuando regreses te va a costar mi perdón.

No entiendo porque se molesta, dice que lo engañe, debería sentir se afortunado de que podía llamarse mi pareja.

El que necesita que estemos juntos eres tu no yo, crees que te voy a extrañar, por favor si tu solo llegaste para poner de patas arriba mi mundo, tu solo sirves para calentarme la cama, ni siquiera puedes darme hijos, mi pasado me a echo lo que soy ahora, y no me molesta, quiero ver como me ruegas para que volvamos de nuevo...tiritirirriritiri ( gomene, no hay presupuesto para los efectos de sonido )

llamada telefonica

xx:¡¡¡¡ YUKI EIRI ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE BABOSA DA AS ECHO!!!

Yuki: tomma calma te no entiendo de que me gritas

tomma: como que no entiendes, prende tu tele, me puedes explicar como es que shuichi y tu han roto

yuki: a eso no te preocupes por esa tontería, seguro que vendrá a rogar me que regresemos

tomma: no, no lo creo, según lo que se el TERMINO contigo por que lo ENGAÑASTE, cree me que esto es demasiado para el, entiendo que hay gas cambiado pero no tanto, la única pareja que tuviste que estaba contigo por amor te en cargaste de alejarla de ti, solo espero que no te arrepientas, no entiendo como pudiste hacerle esto si lo amabas...

yuki: yo no puedo amar a nadie y lo sabes...

tomma: si puedes, y con shindou shuichi lo hiciste, solo que eres tan terco que no te diste cuenta, pero te digo algo para asegurarme que no lo hagas otra vez, perdiste a una gran persona y te perderás el nacimiento y crecimiento de otra, shindou shuichi se fue de Japón estando embarazado, esta esperando un hijo tuyo!!!


	4. cap 3

**Narra yuki** Embarazado, embarazado, embarazado...

Esa palabra se repetía en mi mente, simplemente no lo podía creer, como podía estar embarazado, es un hombre, los hombres no se embarazan, lo dice la ciencia, pero como thoma le pudo creer

thoma: halo, yuki sigues vivo

yuki: hai, hai , thoma me puedes explicar lo que me acabas de decir, no debes tomar en horas de trabajo

thoma: no estoy tomado baboso, y lo que te digo es cierto, shindou se fue EMBARAZADO , no has oído que se esta presentado casos de doncels ?( corrijan me si lo escribí mal )

yuki: don... que es eso?

thoma: sinceramente debes ver las noticias, los doncels son hombres que se pueden embarazar por una formación especial en su cuerpo, que es similar al útero

yuki: suponiendo de lo que dices es cierto, shuichi se fue de Japón esperando un hijo mio!!!

thoma: si, que parte de eso no entiendes

yuki: tengo que ir tras el , no se no puede llevar a MI hijo

thoma: tranquilo ahí muchacho, tu no vas a ir a ningún lugar ya mucho daño hiciste

yuki: no me lo puedes impedir thoma

thoma: si, si puedo, en este tiempo e aprendido a querer a shindou shuichi, y no voy a permitir que le sigas haciendo mas daño de lo que ya le hiciste, y pobre de ti que me contra digas, me pregunto que diría la prensa si s _e_ enteran de la infidelidad que cometiste

yuki: no te atreverías

thoma: prueba me y veras hasta donde soy capas de llegar, escucha me bien yuki eiri, si te atreves a poner un pie en un avión a estados unidos, yo mismo me encargare que tu carrera se vaya al fracaso total, no me importara que seas mi cuñado, estarás tan hundido que no habrá forma de sacarte del hoyo donde te meteré, shuichi seguro volverá, pero deja que las heridas que le hiciste cierren, no se cuando volverá pero se que tu hijo no podría tener un mejor padre que el, así que te quedas ahí entendiste

yuki: si, esperare hasta que shindou vuelva por su propia voluntad, no haré nada


	5. cap 4

En un avion rumbo a EE.UU. se encuentra el famoso cantante Shindou Suichi, rumbo a su nueva vida.

Shuichi se encontraba en un avion a EE. UU., en los ojos se le notaba la tristeza y la descilusión que sufrio hace poco, pero ahora sabe que debe de ser fuerte por la vida que lleva dentro de el,no llega en el mejor momento, de echo no sabia que dentro de el se podia crear vida, ese rallito de sol en medio de la tempestad seria a lo que se aferraria, de lo que sacaria fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Por primera ves podia decir con seguridad a no equivocarse, que no estaba, y ya no estaria solo.

Que ese pequeño ser dentro de el, le alegraria todas sus mañanas al levantarse, hasta que llegue la hora de acostarse.

Esa alegria que llevaba en su corazón lamentablemente solo lo podia compartir con sus amigos que viajaban hoy con el, porque ellos y su bebe era la unica familia que ahora tenia, sus padres, su hermana, toda su antigua familia, le dieron la espelda y lo calificaron como una abominación, que el y su hijo eran fruto del diablo, que no merecian llevar su sangre, eso y muchas mas cosas le dijieron cuando fue a contanles.

Pero no dejaria que esas palabran lo detubieran, el criaria solo a su hijo, si, solo, no sabia si tomas le fue con la noticia a yuki, pero no le importa, su hijo de ahora en adelante solo tiene un padre y ese es el.

Esconderia el dolor que tanto lo esta atormentando y que de a poco comsume su corazón de odio, pero no odio a Yuki, el ser que mas le a hecho daño en la vida, su odio va dirigido a el mismo, se odia por que a pesar de todo sique queriendo a a Yuki Eiri como la primera vez, tal vez mas, se odia por ser tan sadomasoquista, se odia por el simple echo de no poder odiarlo, poque hay algo por lo que le estara siempre agradeciso, algo que lo unira a el por siempre, su pequeño hijo que en unos meses podra regosijarce de tenerlo en brazos, y con ese pensamiento quedo profundamente dormido, con unas lagrimas deslizandose por sus ojos.

 **Narra Hiro**

Ya hemos abordado el avion que nos llevara a EE.UU., veo a Suichi apoyado eb la ventana del avion, esta con la mirada medio decaida, pero siquiera recupero un poco del brillo habitual de sus ojos, me duele verlo haci, no puedo creer que e permitido que le hagan daño, Yuki Eiri las va a pagar, yo le adverti que si mi amigo lloraba por otra cosa que no fuera su propia estupidez, podia empezar a cabr su propia tumba.

Me encargare que Suichi inicie una nueva vida aca, que tenga un nuevo comienzo, que el y mi pequeño sobrino, por que aunque no comparto lazos sanguineos con el, yo lo siento como mi hermano, y me asegurare de que de ahora en adelante su vida este llena de alegria y felizidad, volte a verlo de nuevo y no puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se me escapara, se veia tan tierno doemido, con un poco de bab deslizandode por sus labios, copie el ejemplo y tambien me dormi.

 **Narra Suichi**

Siento que alguien me mueve, y escucho mi nombre a lo lejos, creo que es Hiro ...

Hiro: Suichi ya despierta, ya llegamos

Y con esas simples palabras me despierto con alegria, mi nueva vida empieza, lejos de mis problemas, lejos de mis tormentos, le digo a dios a todo lo malo, en especial a Yuki Eiri.


End file.
